There for you
by Ich liebe dich nichts
Summary: When Rachel needs them the most they are there for her, and how will she repay them?   Puck/Rachel friendship Rachel/Quinn friendship One-Shot


Quinn groaned as she listened to Santana complain along with Mercedes about how they never get the lead in Glee club. For once Rachel wasn't saying anything, she was just sitting there looking forward, upon a closer look the girl noticed that there were tears in the other girls eyes. Rubbing her stomach Quinn looked around to se if anyone else notice the girl's pain. Finn wasn't paying any attention to anyone just staring off into space. Puck was looking at her and then looked at Quinn, who raised an eyebrow at him sending him a silent question. He shrugged but anyone could see his concern for his Jewish friend. Outside of them no one seemed to be paying attention to anyone, they were all in their own world.

Once Glee club was over Quinn had Puck help her up as she watched Rachel run out of the choir room. Still no one seemed to notice outside of the parents-to-be.

It wasn't until a week later that the Glee club realized what had happened, it was Mr. Shue that brought the news as everyone noticed the dark haired diva missing,something that never happened.

"Guys, I have some news for you," Mr. Shue told the whole Glee club. "I just found out that Rachel's fathers died in a car crash last night. They had been in the hospital for a week and a half when they couldn't hold on anymore. This is going to be hard time for her but she needs us now more than any other time." Quinn couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes, she blamed it on the hormones but she knew that she cared for the other girl. It seemed that while Rachel always spoke the truth she was one of Quinn's only true friends.

"What's going to happen now Mr. Shue? She can't live by herself," Mercedes asked, while the girls fought a lot they were in Glee and Glee kids stuck up for each other.

"Right now I don't know, but she might end up with Shelby seeing as she is her birth mother." Quinn knew that wouldn't be good, Shelby just a few weeks ago told her daughter that they couldn't have that kind of relationship.

"She can't Mr. Shue, Shelby didn't want her before!" Puck argued, he knew the heartache that the other girl experienced just a few days ago.

"I know Puck but she might not have a choice, she's only 16." Before he could say anything else Quinn was out of the room Puck right behind her.

The funeral was supposed to be in 4 days, the dark haired girl hadn't left her room once since the death of her fathers. She just couldn't look around knowing that they wouldn't be there. They wouldn't be there to hear her sing, give her kisses, hold her hand. No there was no more of that. A knock on her door broke her out of her sorrows, at first she expected her papa to answer the door until she remembered that, that wouldn't be happening anymore. Shaking that thought out of her mind she got off of her bed with a single sob leaving her throat. She made her way downstairs and when she finally made it to opening the door she saw Quinn and Puck standing there. Seeing the sad looks from her teammates it was all that took it her to start sobbing again. She flung herself at Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck letting all of her pain out. Quinn moved towards the pair and as easy as she could she hugged the pair. It was difficult with her large stomach but she managed. Rachel turned and hugged the blonde girl with all her might. Rachel had never been so thankful to have the girl in her life as she did at that moment.

"Shush Rach I've got you and I'm not letting go." Quinn said as she petted the other girl's hair in a soothing manner.

It took over an hour for the tears to stop and by the time they did, the three teenagers were back in Rachel's room. Rachel laid in the middle of her bed with the other teens on each side. Puck had his arm around Rachel's shoulders and her head was on his chest. Quinn was laying on her side running her fingers up and down Rachel's arm in a soothing manner. Rachel's hand was laying on Quinn's stomach, with every kick that was delivered to her hand a caress from her thumb would come.

The stayed the way the whole night, outside of the times that Quinn would go to the bathroom, where she would come back complaining of the baby laying on her bladder. This would bring a small smile to Rachel's lips but it didn't last long.

Will Schuester was concerned about Rachel, it had heard from the other Glee members that she hadn't been answering her phone and he noticed that she hadn't been in school since her fathers deaths. He knocked on the door and when no one answered he noticed that Noah Puckerman's truck was in the driveway. Jingling the door handle he noticed that the door was unlock, this brought him to walking into the house and searching for the pair. After not seeing them downstairs he made his way upstairs there he saw a door that had a bright gold star with Rachel's name written in the middle of it. Lightly he knocked on the door, when he got no answered he opened it, what he saw brought a smile to his face. Puck was lying on his back on the left side of the bed and Rachel had her head on his chest but instead of lying vertical she was lying horizontal and next to her was Quinn who was sleeping the same way on with her head on Rachel's chest. She was laying on her side and one of Rachel's hands were resting on her stomach. Pulling out his phone he took a picture of the group. Will knew that for now Rachel was being taken care of, he slipped out of the room with a small smile on his lips.

Rachel looked into the mirror. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail because she just didn't want to deal with it today. Her black dress was plain, because she didn't want to be the center of attention. Rachel turned when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Standing in her doorway were the people that had been holding her up the last couple of days.

"Rach it's time." She nodded slowly, she grabbed a package of tissues that laid on her dresser; when she reached the doorway the pair each grabbed a hand and together they made their way downstairs. Puck opened the doors for the girls and Rachel slipped in as she put a hand out to help the heavily pregnant girl in. Once Quinn was in Puck made his way to the other side of the car. When he entered the car he noticed that Rachel's head was resting on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn was whispering comforting words to the other girl.

"It's ok Rach, we're here. We're not going to let you fall." With a small sad smile Puck started his truck and made their way to the funeral home. When Puck pulled into the parking lot they all noticed that it was packed. Once they were all out of the car, hand in hand they made their way towards the building. In front of the building stood the whole Glee club and Mr. Shue. This brought tears to her eyes and they enveloped her in a hug with the group of three in the middle. Rachel sobbed when she heard her birth mother, the person who had set up the funerals, announce that it was time for Rachel to come inside.

Quinn held tight onto the young girls hand, the shorter girl looking up at Quinn with tears in her eyes, pleading her that this wasn't happening. When Rachel enter the hall everyone turned and looked at her as she made her way to the front. The caskets were closed just as they were at most Jewish funerals, and just the sight of them brought a sob out of the young girls mouth. She started sobbing and soon the whole room could hear her sob out, "Please no, this is just a nightmare, please." Puck took charge and hugged the girl tight, who started sobbing harder when her face met the chest of her good friend.

Puck guided her to her seat with Quinn on one side of her and himself on the other. Rachel didn't pay attention as her Rabbi spoke about how her fathers were great people, how they would be missed. She didn't pay attention because it didn't matter to her, no matter what anyone said wouldn't bring them back to life. Nothing they said could do that.

When it came time for Rachel to speak, she was so out of it that she didn't even realize that it was time. Finally with Quinn and Puck's help she was in front of the crowd, her friends, classmates, her fathers' colleagues, random towns people, family friends. People that right now weren't the faces that Rachel wanted to see but it didn't matter she still had to speak.

"My fathers were the greatest men that this town ever saw, most of you just didn't know that because of your petty prejudices. My papa a doctor, how often did he heal your child's broken arm? Cure your illness? Make you feel just a bit better than you did before you came in? My daddy, this towns lawyer. How often did he get you out of the trouble that you had gotten yourself into? A teenagers underage drinking? A parent in a bind? My fathers made sure that they made as many people as happy as they could and when that didn't work they tried to make me even happier. They cared more for me than most parents do. They knew that I would get teased for having two dads but I didn't care. All I cared was that they loved. We had concerts in our living room, food fights in the kitchen, and movie nights in their room. Now I don't get that because you took them from me. They were driving away from the haters in this town, that's what killed my parents. My daddy was crying because I had to call to say that I got another slushy to the face and I needed new clothes and eye drops because I couldn't see because the corn syrup was burning my eyes so bad. You killed them. All of you that hated us, hated them... well right now I wish you were here instead of them." With that and a room full of crying people, Rachel made her way back to her seat.

The Rabbi was back as he announced that Rachel's choir had a song to sing to her. Rachel quickly looked back and forth between Quinn and Puck as they each kissed her forehead and made their way forward. Puck grabbed his acoustic and him and Quinn stood in front of the Glee club.

"Rachel, we love you. All of us and now we know that you need us more now then before. And we hope you know that we'll always be there for you. Always" The last word was said in a whisper, with that Quinn let go of the microphone as her and Puck took a seat on the stoles that were in front of the group.

[Quinn]

I can't pretend

To know how you feel

But know that I'm here

Know that I'm real

[Puck]

Say what you want

Or don't talk at all

[Quinn]

I'm not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are small

But you can cry on them too

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a band

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Kurt]

You used to brave the world

All on your own

Now we won't let you go, go it alone

[Finn]

Be who you wanna be

Always stand tall

[All]

Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a band

Rachel knew this song, her and Quinn were watching the movie just a couple of days ago in an effort to make her feel better. Whipping her tears she stood up and stood between her two friends her hand intertwining with Quinn's.

[Rachel]

I never knew you could take me so far

I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need

[All]

Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a band

[Rachel]

Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a band

The crowd stood up and cheered but Rachel just engulfed Quinn and Puck in a tight hug. She whispered in their ears how much that meant to her.

It was now time to go back to her house. Noah's mom Linda prepared food for after the funeral knowing that Rachel wouldn't have the strength to do it herself. She didn't pay attention as people walked back to their cars, all Rachel was staring at was the fact that dirt now laid over top of her parents. She had no idea what was going to happen anymore and she didn't care because her fathers were gone. Rachel was staring so intently at the ground where her fathers now lay that she didn't notice that the Glee club still stood behind her.

Finally after another 10 minutes Rachel shook her head and turned around to walk back to her car. She jumped in surprise at seeing her fellow Glee members.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked quietly, in almost a whisper. Her eyes weren't focused on them but on the ground as more tears dripped from her face.

"We want to help you Diva, some of us know what this is like." Kurt said as he straightened his jacket just a few centimeters.

But with that one sentence Rachel's head snapped up and she was glaring at the young teen.

"Don't you dare say you know what this is like! Don't you dare! Do you not still have your father Kurt? Isn't your father dating Finn's mom? Didn't your mother love you? You have no idea what I'm going through! NONE! So don't try and come to my fathers' funeral and tell me you know what it's like because, tonight you'll go home and kiss your father good night and that you'll see him in the morning; but I have no idea where I will be the next day! Will I still be in my home? Maybe. Will I be able to tell my parents good night? NO! So just back the fuck off!" With that Rachel ran from the group, some of which were shocked at her language seeing as they had never even heard Rachel say any type of swear word and no she dropped that one?

Puck was running after Rachel and Quinn turned towards the group and said, "I think that you all should leave, and don't come over tonight. You've created a lot of damage now Hummel and now we've got to fix what you've done."

By the time that Quinn was able to waddle over to the truck she could hear the sobs coming from inside. Opening the door she watched as her two friends turned to her. Rachel put out her hand and helped the heavily pregnant teen into the car.

"Don't get rid of Beth. Please Quinn don't do it." Rachel sobbed out, she knew what it was like to feel like she wasn't wanted by her birth parents and she didn't want anyone to ever feel like she did right at this moment. Quinn and Puck look at each other, they had both thought that giving away their child would be the best, but now looking at the broken teen they knew that they wouldn't be able to do it. "I'll help, but please Quinn don't get rid of her." With the last sentence Rachel's hand came and rested where said baby was growing inside it's mother. "I'll help, I promise."

"If we do it together we might be ok." Puck says quietly running a hand through Quinn's hair, while they weren't dating anymore they still had feelings for each other, strong feelings.

Quinn contemplate this for a moment. Since she found out she was pregnant she prepared herself to give her baby away. But every time she felt a kick, or Rachel's hand on her stomach, or went to the doctors, every moment made her want to keep her baby.

"Ok," She whispered resting her hand on top of Rachel's, "Together."

'Sing, dance, smile,' this what was going through Rachel's head as she prepared herself for competition that day. How could she be happy when she knew that her fathers wouldn't be there when she got home. It had been a month since her fathers' death and each day things got easier. After much battle the judge let her become emancipated and now Puck and Quinn were all living in the house that her fathers had left in her name. The house had been paid off, one of the benefits of having a doctor and a lawyer for fathers. So now Quinn and Puck slept in the master suit with Rachel's permission and the room next store between their's and Rachel's room was the nursery. It had been hard work getting it together seeing as they had a little over a month before Quinn was full term, but Puck and Rachel worked everyday on it. Quinn and Rachel spent hours picking a theme and it was Rachel that had the best idea. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star came about. With some creative ideas Puck and Rachel were about to put lights in the celling as a night light. The bedding was dark blue with yellow stars and the crib was a dark cherry. Everything matched perfectly, now all they had to do was wait for baby Beth to be born.

She looked towards Quinn as she rubbed her back, she knew she had been in pain lately. She had been the one giving her back rubs every night before bed. After that was done Quinn would smile rub her stomach and fall asleep with a smile on her face. Though she never got much sleep she would get up in the middle of the night and come in to Rachel's room where, one corner of the bedding would be pulled up waiting for the girl to join her.

Rachel looked over to Puck and nodded to him, before they both walked over to the pregnant girl. Puck pulled her into his chest to give her a hug and Rachel stood on the side rubbing her back in calming motions.

Mr. Shue announces that it's time to go on and the three some gives each other kisses on the cheek with Rachel giving a loving kiss to Quinn's stomach with a mummer of, "I love you Beth." Before she took her place.

Quinn knew that this was it. The pain was horrible, her back was cramping up and finally they were done and the whole Glee club was running off stage. Rachel's arms were around her and before she could stop herself a sob left her mouth. "She's coming Rach. Beth's coming." A groan followed right after and she leaned over grabbing around her stomach.

"Noah! Quick it's time!" Rachel yelled grabbing her best friend's arm. "Shh, Quinnie I'm here I got you." Quinn looked up with tears in her eyes as the pain left her body. "NOAH! Come on we need to get her to the hospital." She watched as the rest of the Glee club went to follow her. "You guys need to stay here, you're not needed right now." The way she said was not meant to be rude but to let them know that this was something that the three needed to do on their own.

"GOD! Oh I hate you Noah Puckerman! You are never touching me again! You hear me! NEVER!" Quinn yelled as she was wheeled into the labor and delivery floor. A nurse was pushing the wheelchair and Rachel was holding her hand with Puck ran next to the chair. "God this hurts!" She screamed grabbing Rachel's hand harder.

Soon they were put in a room and Rachel and Puck had to help Quinn get changed into a gown and soon the laboring girl was on a bed being hooked up to machine after machine.

Rachel could tell five minutes later that a new contraction was starting, by now she had witnessed at least 15 since they left the competion and made it to the hospital. Her whole body would get tense and her eyes would shut, and if I was a particularly hard contraction Quinn would moan and cry. As soon as Rachel saw the signs that her friend was having another contraction she was up and out of her seat offering her hand. As soon as Quinn felt a hand in her's she opened her eyes and let a few tears leak out. Rachel sensing the peak of the contraction was upon the girl held on tighter breathing words of incorigment. "Breath Quinn, that's right, just breath it away." Quinn wanted to yell that the breathing wasn't helping, but as she let herself listen to Rachel she realized that it did help, not a lot but some. Quinn laid her head on Rachel's chest and Rachel continued to talk, "That's right Quinn just follow my breath. You got this Quinn your doing great."

It was an hour before the doctors told her that she still had a long ways to go. She was at 5 centimeters and the baby was still rather high. Rachel being the ever optimistic immediately consoled the crying girl that just wanted the pain to be over with already. The doctor suggested that they take a walk around the ward, and maybe that would bring the baby down and help her do less work. So that's how Rachel found herself with an arm full of Quinn moaning in the hallway of Lima General Labor and Delivery floor. Puck stood by with a concerned look on his face as he had no idea what he was supposed to do and Rachel just glared at him and told him that he should make himself useful and get Quinn some water, which got him running back towards her room.

"Shush Quinn it's almost over. That's right just relax, breath. That's great Quinn you're doing great." Said girl moaned in reply as the contraction still rippled through her body.

"Oh God Rach I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS! SH-!" Quinn screamed into Rachel's neck. The girls arms were resting on Rachel's shoulders and she was hunched over, her hair was already sticking to her head and Rachel leaned down to kissed her sweaty head. Quinn moved her butt in hopes that it would solve some of the back labor she was having. Trying to relieve some of the pain Rachel moved her hands and rubbed calming circles on the other girl's back.

"Want to make our way back, or do you just want to stand here for a moment." Rachel didn't get a reply as the girl's arms tightened around her. Rachel understood immediately and went back to rubbing the other girl's back, making her way up to her hair and running her fingers through it. The tears were back and Rachel could feel the tears soaking her shirt. "Shh don't cry I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. I got you. Tell me what's what you feel?" It was something that they came up with whenever Rachel had a panic attack and now she was using it on the other girl.

"Hospital, pain, Rachel, smell, baby, arms, crying, rub." Rachel nodded and went back to rubbing the girl's back. Puck had finally made it back and when he tried to hand the water to the blonde she knocked it out of his hand hissing, "I don't want that dumbass!" Rachel hid her smile in Quinn's hair as the other girl straightened up and leaned heavily on the other dark haired girl.

"Noah! Come on her other side!" Rachel whispered at him. Puck nodded and moved to Quinn's side and even though she was crying and he wasn't doing anything right, it was nice to have them both there right now. "Come on let's get you back to your room huh." Slowly they walked back to her room, having two more contractions on the way but finally they made it.

"No don't want to lay down. Stand." She said holding on to Rachel a little tighter. The bed was painful, she didn't want to be sitting right now, the pressure was too much when she was sitting.

"Ok babe that's fine. How about you hold on to Puck and I'll put your hair up, ok? Then it won't be sticking to your head." Quinn nodded as she turned to lean into her baby's father. Muttering about how this was all his fault and that he should have his balls cut off for this. Pulling a hair band quickly off her wrist she quickly pulled the other girl's hair into a bun at the top of her head so that the hair wouldn't stick to her neck. It seemed that it happened at the right time because Quinn quickly backed up until she was crunched over with her arms on Puck's shoulders and her head in his chest. Her feet were now stopping and she was moan and groaning. Rachel quickly moved into action and put her hands on the other girl's back and pressed hard, but gently at the same time. She heard Quinn moan something along the lines of don't stop and she didn't.

Finally Quinn let them put her back in the bed put she laid down and insisted that Rachel lay near her. So that how it ended up with the lights off a cool wash cloth over Quinn's eyes and her leg being massaged by Rachel. Puck was running his hands over Quinn's head and was telling her how proud he was of her and how he couldn't wait for their daughter to be her because he would love her just as much as he loved her mother.

The doctor soon came in just as a large, "UGGGGGHHH!" Came from Quinn. The doctor waited until the contraction was over to check her dilation and announced that it was time. Which caused the blondes to open large and wide and look at her two companions. "I'm scared, oh God I'm scared. I can't do this, I can't do this! Get it out! Just get. It. OUT!" She screamed as her contractions became one on top of another. As the contraction ended Quinn bursted in to tears (it was something that had happened a lot that night) and sobbed, "I can't do this, I can't push a baby out!"

"And you say that I'm the drama Queen!" Rachel said rolling her eyes before guiding Quinn's face over so that her eyes were on Rachel's. "Quinn, you have made it this far. You have carried this baby for 9 months, you've been sick, you've been tired and have had cramps in places that I didn't know could cramp up. But you've made it this far and now this baby needs to come out. You love this baby don't you Quinn?"

"Yes." She sobbed out grabbing on to Rachel's upper arm as a contraction started again. Rachel's hand still under her chin forcing her to look at her.

"Than you need to bring her into this world. Who is here with you right now Quinn."

"Puck. You." She replied as more tears fell down her face and a whimper was let out as the contraction hit it's fullest. Rachel using her other hand rubbed her hair and leaned in and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"And would we ever let anything happen to you?" Quinn shook her head back and forth quickly. "That's right now, how about we bring this baby into the world?" A nod was given as Quinn's hand tightened around Rachel's arm. "I'm right here Quinn I'm not going anywhere."

An hour later Rachel was sitting on the bed next to Quinn and Puck was on the other side and in Quinn's arms? Baby Elizabeth Rachel Puckerman. Blonde hair like her mother but her face structure, all her father's. Her tiny fingers were wrapped around Rachel's pinky and she couldn't take her eyes off of the baby.

"We wanted to ask you something. I mean it was kind of obvious but...um." Puck stuttered at the end.

"Geez Puckerman can you do anything right?" Quinn snapped before she looked over at Rachel. "We wanted to ask if you would be Beth's godmother." Rachel's eyes turned wide and a tear fell down her face. "You don't have to if you don't want to!" Quinn quickly back tracked.

"No, no! I want to! There's nothing I would want more." She whispered at the end and Quinn smiled as she slipped the sleeping baby over to her godmother. "Hey Beth, I love you." She whispered as she kissed her forehead. "I can't believe you're finally here but I'm not going to ever let you fall alright. Never."


End file.
